


A Dance in Space

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Outer Space, Slow Dancing, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: Someone was talking about space and here we are.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Dance in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyalmonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyalmonds/gifts).



> Thank Walmart.

"doctor?" 

The station was quiet, as the few agents aboard were asleep by now. There was no true way to tell time upon the ship, but that didn't matter to the agents, the badniks or the doctor. 

Agent Aban stone sighed as he shifted the coffee cups in his hands, pressing his calloused palm to the scanner. Opening the door to Robotnik's main lab.

Robotnik, a man of many years and many errors, was lingering near his main console, down to the world he they had left. 

Stone often wondered if their lives could be different. If they could return to earth one day. 

He doubted that would be happening soon.

stone cleared his throat, noticing the way the older man tensed his shoulder. "Ivo. I brought the coffee you asked for." 

Stone stepped closer, his shiny shoes clicking as he walked towards the older man. Ivo looked over his shoulder, moving to take his cup from the agents hand. 

There was no thank you that came, but a slight nod that stone knew the meaning of.

"Look at it stone." 

"Look at what doctor?" 

Robotnik gestured to the big window in front of them to the big outer space and the earth. Stone turned and looked as bot took a sip of his latte. 

"It's... beautiful, Doctor."

When Ivo didn't reply the agent looked to him, seeing the distant look in his eyes. 

"You know how many people see the outer world of space, stone? To see the human race like tiny ants on a treadmill, always running but never getting anywhere fast?" The doctors voice was distant, almost as if stone was underwater, and ivo was out of his reach. 

Like many years ago.

"Ivo." 

"Aban?" The doctor had shook his head, clearing out whatever dark thoughts he had. He took another sip of his drink then place it into the cup holder on the console. "Do you care to dance with me?" 

Stone slightly smiled, though the look in his eyes were tired they held a certain light in them. Something that Ivo had fallen in love with all those years ago. 

"Of course my dear doctor. I would love to share a dance with you."

they had done this song and dance many times before, even back on earth. Though the song didn't hold up the distance that it once had. Waltzing around the main lab, smiles and smirks one their faces. 

No blue hedgehogs, no government on their backs and watching their every move. 

Just a doctor and his assistant. 

Just two husbands dancing among the stars.


End file.
